Pendulum
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: Joker discovers something surprising about Harley's sexual preferences, one shot - rated M for extreme adult content.


Pendulum

Rated M for extreme adult content

Midnight...February 14th.

"Come on! It's freezing out here!"

"I'm coming Ivy! This damn window is so high up off the ground. I wish Mista J would let me take a mallet to it and extend it closer to the ground."

"Christ Harley, you'd think Joker would trust you enough to give you a key or something."

"He doesn't really trust anyone. Not even those two boneheads Punch and Judy," Harley complained.

"And your supposed to be his girlfriend?" Ivy questioned, "Seems to me that he's just using you."

"He's unorthodox, but that's what I like best about him." Harley grinned.

"He'll never treat you as well as I do," Ivy replied, winking at her closest friend.

Both women had returned to the warehouse for the night after a small heist. They each carried a tote, both filled to the brim with an assortment of items. Harley swung her bag over her shoulder and gave Ivy a little tug on the hand.

"You ready?" Harley asked.

"You know it," Ivy said, flirtation laced through her voice.

The two ladies silently padded through the currently uninhabited warehouse until they reached the second floor and into the only makeshift bedroom. Harley threw her tote on the bed and immediately stepped out once again to the bathroom next door while Ivy removed her shoes and dropped her things on the floor.

"Make sure you get all that shit off this time, I don't want white streaks all throughout my hair!" Ivy shouted, "Are you sure Joker won't be back for-"

"Yes, yes! I told you Puddin' won't be comin' back till near three am. Plenty of time to spare."

Ivy settled herself on the bed, "All right. I just don't need us getting caught."

"Trust me Red, he ain't comin' home for a while and besides, I never let him catch on about how much time we spend together. So there's no suspicion or any reason for him to come home early. He's probably rippin' off a bank as we speak. I think he's gonna take me to a Valentine's dinner tomorrow night." Harley called. She had been busy washing her face free of the clown white makeup. After she dried her face and hands, she returned to the bedroom.

"You know, you look so much prettier without all that white shit."

Harley smirked, "Hey, I like that white shit." She busied herself by running her fingers through her blonde hair and licking her lips to entice her friend.

Ivy smiled, "So, what if Joker finds out about us, say, in the near future?"

"I dunno, I don't plan to tell him anything," Harley replied as she began unzipping her red and black spandex suit, revealing her bright red lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh, were you planning this?" Ivy asked teasingly and she sat up on the bed and began unraveling her bun to let her burgundy hair fall to her back. She then maneuvered her fingertips along her torso, directing the lovely leaf dress to fall away from her body. Tiny leaves now littered the floor and Ivy's olive green skin took center stage.

"I'll never get tired of seeing the leaves fall away like that." Harley said and she sat down on the mattress to take her friend's naked form, "It makes a girl want to melt." Harley leaned in to Ivy and the two of them locked lips briefly, their tongues met for a second before they separated once again. Ivy's hands then wandered up to Harley's chest and she gently groped the huge mounds before letting her fingers slide around to the back and fiddle with the bra clasp. Harley continued, "I was sorta planning this I guess. I was hoping that Mista J, um well..."

"Face it Harley, Joker's a cold fish. You ain't never gonna get it out of him. I suggest finding another man."

"No way," Harley replied and gazed out the bedroom window. The snow was coming down again and the winter was particularly cold this year. "It's so beautiful outside."

"I'm not really fond of it. Snow kills almost all of my plants," Ivy replied with annoyance, but she continued to remove the lovely red bra and tossed it aside when the two soft breasts bounced into sight. Ivy's mouth instantly flew to her lover's chest and she kissed and caressed the delicate flesh while Harley enjoyed the sensations.

With a bit of a push, Ivy had Harley down on her back, "What could a man possibly do that a woman couldn't do better?"

Harley smiled and let loose a few moans as Ivy's tongue slipped from her mouth and onto the pale skin to taste its sweetness. While Ivy's attention was on her breasts, Harley pulled her tote from nearby and began to dig through it, "What to use, what to use," she repeated several times.

Ivy giggled and continued lapping away at the supple skin. Her eyes then planted on the pale pink nipples and she slid her tongue around one.

"Aha! Found the perfect one," Harley said with excitement as she pulled out a package containing a long blue latex dildo and ripped apart the box. She freed the sex toy and inspected it. "I like that they pre-sterilize everything these days."

"Mm hmm," Ivy replied, not really moving her mouth away from its target.

Harley closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy the roaring sensations without actually seeing it performed. She could feel Ivy's tongue scraping along her left mound and eventually the surrounding softness of her lips taking in the entire nipple. A gentle suction was applied, sending spiraling waves of electricity down her spine, "Holy...fuck," Harley moaned and she wound up sliding the lengthy blue dildo into her mouth to suck like a lollipop. She imagined the delicious fake appendage as being her beloved Puddin's length. She could only imagine how his shaft would feel, sliding in and out of her...

Ivy let up on Harley's bosom and wandered down even further to place fluttering kisses along her belly and hips.

Not wanting her friend to be left out, Harley put the toy aside and sat up in order to grab one of Ivy's legs and drag her bottom upwards towards the pillows, "You ain't gettin' off easy Red," Harley teased and pushed apart Ivy's thighs so she too could leave tender kisses on her supple flesh.

For a moment, Ivy's face flew away from Harley's skin and she released a heavy sigh as her lower body was tormented. Harley's finger was placing a significant amount of pressure just above her pubic bone, "You've gotten so much better blondie," Ivy complimented.

There was no response other than a tongue connecting with the soft folds lining Ivy's womanhood and it forced a gasp from the redhead.

"Getting down and dirty already? Fine then, two can play at this game," Ivy said seductively and she returned the favor; ripping off the lacy panties and dipping her tongue deep within Harley's core, tongue fucking her. Both women were writhing and crying out as the other licked, sucked, and penetrated orally. Fingers were intertwining and hands slid around well rounded thighs further spreading open deliciously wet femininity.

"Oh god!" Harley cried as Ivy's finger slid inside her, touching and pushing the many pressure points to elicit heavy moans and deeper breathing. Through the raw pleasure, Harley refused to allow Ivy any relief and she grabbed ahold of the lovely blue dildo and pushed it into Ivy's desperate body, sliding it in and out of the aching crevice and enjoying the view of Ivy's body swallowing up the toy with every thrust.

Through gasps Ivy barked, "Hey no fair! You have a toy and I don't!"

Harley remedied that by grabbing the nearby tote and tossing it to the other end of the bed, within Ivy's reach. It was torture trying to find the best toy and take all of Harley's ministrations at once but she managed. With a smirk, Ivy ripped out a large red vibrator and quickly removed it of its packaging. It was a nice one too. It was battery operated and even had multiple settings. It came with a pair of batteries and it took a few minutes for Ivy to get them inside the toy between cries and gasps. Revenge was a bitch and Ivy shoved that toy within Harley's confines and quickly turned up the settings so the dildo would spiral around in a circle and slightly vibrate.

Both ladies were having the time of their lives with toy maneuvering and tongues playing with silken folds. They almost stayed in sync with each other. When one performed on the clitoris, the other matched. The same went for every other sexual act to reach gratification.

It was beautiful...

The chilly weather outside was enough to keep even the harshest of criminals indoors. That's exactly what the Joker was thinking when the storm picked up and he'd finished robbing the Gotham depository for the umpteenth time. Like last year, he wanted to bring home another nice jewel for Harley. He felt she rather deserved one after the last few successful heists and he selected a lovely pink diamond this time around. Tonight he would cut short his antics due to poor weather conditions.

He'd dismissed Punch and Judy for the night, not caring where they went. He knew he'd be getting some decent shut-eye tonight. First he wanted to grab a hot drink and warm up.

The warehouse was dark as he anticipated and he let himself in and yanked off his heavy overcoat and tossed it on the rundown old couch. His snow boots were next and he left them scattered on the floor. He bypassed all the toys and gadgets and kicked a few stuffed animals out of his way as he headed for the back room. Here he kept a tiny refrigerator and he pulled it open, grabbing the last of the milk and setting it on a counter. He retrieved a mug and a box of instant hot chocolate from the shelves and began preparing a quick cup of cocoa.

After a quick two minutes in the microwave, Joker enjoyed the chocolatey drink as it flowed down his throat. That hit the spot and he left the mug on the counter. His bed was calling his name.

The walk up the stairs was uneventful and quiet. His feet felt heavy as he took a new step. Even the diamond he carried seemed ridiculously heavy.

He trudged into the bathroom and quickly fell into his nightly regime. He may be a criminal, but he took pride in having some good hygiene. Following his oral cleaning, he relieved himself and momentarily peeked into the mirror. He grinned at his reflection and admired his 'handsome good looks', "You still got it," he mumbled.

Just as he was about to finish with brushing out his lengthy green dreadlocks, he swore he heard a moan but brushed it off as normal city noise from outside. He proceeded to combing out all the knots in his hair and dropped the brush back onto the sink. Something happened to catch Joker's eye. He peered down at the floor just behind the door. Harley's mask and hood were strewn about. So she was here and likely hauled up in his room, sleeping. No matter, he would toss her out and she could sleep downstairs like normal. There was no way he was in the mood to share his bed.

He stepped outside of the bathroom and moved along the corridor a few feet until his room came into view. The doorway was inches away now...

His footsteps were quiet and he didn't say a word as he walked through the open door of his bedroom. The calling of dreamland was so enticing, yet something was off...

Joker stopped dead in his tracks when he heard another moan and his eyes shot open to focus on the bed itself. His pupils must have dilated ten feet in diameter with what he was witnessing. Harley, his Harley was currently going down on a very receptive Poison Ivy and vice versa. Joker was so stunned that his mouth was hanging open. They didn't appear to notice him yet, but he had the darkness to thank for that. He also had to praise the moonlight shining down on them for the excellent view. It was completely unexpected. For a few minutes, he couldn't help but be mesmerized and his gaping wide open mouth slowly began to form into a smile.

"Harley, you naughty girl. I never even suspected..." he began thinking. Harley never showed signs of swinging her pendulum in both directions and frankly, he didn't mind. In fact this was making him hot. So much for sleeping. That was an impossible task at this point so he settled for watching instead. He backed up and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and taking it all in. Who knew the girls were so skilled with their tongues? It drove him crazy that his body was reacting to their cries and groans. He could feel his arousal rising for the occasion, but for now he would ignore it and see what they would do in the meantime. He grinned as Ivy's body was turned slightly towards him, giving him the perfect view of her pussy being fucked by a thick blue dildo. He could see Ivy's arm thrusting, meaning she was doing the same to Harley. His eyes lingered all over their bodies; taking in the lovely shapes of their breasts and hips. They were ripe for the taking and he wanted handfuls of their soft flesh and mouthfuls of their delectable nectar. The time spent watching was taking its toll, if he didn't do something soon, he would wind up with blue balls or jumping into the sack and fucking the hell out of them. Still his patience paid off and he heard one of them fall into the throes of oblivion. Ivy's screams were fabulous, like he was choking her to death...something he wanted to do on many occasions. A few minutes later, Harley's cries escalated and she descended into heaven as her orgasm struck as well. Both women stopped their erotic torments and relaxed into the mattress, still under Joker's watchful eye. They just lay there, but he wasn't going to let the silence last much longer. So he stepped forward...

The girls were exhausted but in pure bliss. They relaxed, breathing heavily and reclaiming their lost energy. They giggled at each other for a second until they heard another set of vocals join theirs in laughter. Suddenly it wasn't so funny to them anymore when they discovered someone was in the room with them.

Then a round of applause could be heard...

Joker stepped into the light; his hands clapping and a large grin plastered across his face, "Bravo ladies, bravo!"

In a panic, both girls scrambled off their backs and huddled together, each trying to keep their dignity.

"P-Puddin', you weren't supposed to return for-"

"A couple hours? I know doll-face, but the weather said otherwise and I'm glad I returned home as early as I did otherwise I would have missed the show!"

Having been caught in the act, Ivy didn't have a clue as to what to say. This was incredibly humiliating to be seen by one of your mortal enemy's in such a vulnerable state. She was slightly weakened from the romp and not quite prepared for a fight but Joker didn't appear as though he wanted to duke it out.

One of Joker's eyebrows rose up, "So Harley...keeping secrets from Mister J now?"

"I- it...well it wasn't supposed to-" Harley stammered.

"Why didn't you tell me you jumped both sides of the fence?" he teased.

All Harley could manage was to turn extremely red in the face.

"Awe, it's no matter," he said and he stepped even closer to the mattress and picked up the pink vibrator which lay tangled in the sheets. He switched it on and watched as the cylindrical device spun around and vibrated and laughed. He tossed the toy to the floor and performed a bold move in front of the girls. He reached down his front, reaching his hand beneath his slacks and stroking himself momentarily before sliding it up and into their view, "How about an encore with the real deal?"

Stunned and speechless, Ivy couldn't handle the request and she attempted to jump out of the bed. However Joker grasped her around the waist and spun her around so she was staring at Harley. Joker then brought his face down to her ear and whispered, "There aren't any plants nearby nor is there any live ones outside at this time. Why not just enjoy the moment and call a temporary truce?"

Ivy gasped as one of Joker's hands slid down her front and over one of her breasts. It didn't stop there and traveled down to her sopping wet folds. His fingers briefly dipped inside her and swirled around the boiling canal. She squealed from pleasure and frustration but his fingers only stayed for a couple seconds. Ivy felt him shifting behind her and then his hand grasped onto one of her legs. He tugged her thighs apart and she instantly felt something long and thick being inserted into her body. She knew exactly what it was because Joker started thrusting against her rear. The spiraling heat which left her body had begun its slow return and a set of hands roamed along her belly and breasts, harshly squeezing her.

"Puddin...is this really okay? I mean, isn't this considered..."

"Not when she wants it!" Joker replied cheerfully, "Don't you want in on the fun girly?"

"But it seems so wrong," Harley mumbled.

Joker only smiled and he gently pushed Ivy forward so her hands were supporting her weight on the mattress. She was under Joker's spell so she wouldn't be an issue now, "Come on baby..." he coaxed and extended a hand to Harley.

She was skeptical but as usual she gave in to his demands and let his fingers close around hers.

Joker yanked Harley into his torso and planted a deep kiss on her lips. From that point on, Harley was also reverting back to her pre-orgasmic state and she was the one to separate from Joker. He grinned as he watched Harley lay back down on the mattress before Ivy.

Ivy was too caught up in being fucked from behind so Harley had to park herself just underneath her friend's head. Then she pressed gently on Ivy's neck to bring her face downwards. Harley's folds were swollen and ready for another round of pleasure and Ivy was more than happy to oblige.

"Shit!" Harley cried when she felt a slippery warm muscle enter her body and begin its spiraling pattern around her crevice. She squirmed and shuddered with every wild scrape of that tongue. When it brushed along her ailing clitoris, she sucked in large amounts of air and grasped at Ivy's hair, tugging and pulling her friend even closer.

Watching the two girls interact in such a way made Joker's blood rage throughout his body. His mouth hung open and his breathing increased. He couldn't see what Ivy was doing since her head blocked the way but it sounded like Harley was having a field day. His body grew terribly hot and he slipped off his coat and undershirt all the while continuing to fuck Ivy. However, it was time for a change up...

Quickly, Joker retracted his erection from Ivy and picked her up around the waist to turn her onto her back and he quickly kicked off his trousers and boxers while he had the chance. Then he pushed his length back into Ivy while pulling Harley up.

"Have a seat," Joker said, smirking at Harley.

It took her second but Harley figured out what Joker wanted. She positioned herself over her friend's head and lowered her body until her folds connected with Ivy's lips. That fucking tongue deliciously wrapped around her clitoris and poked up into her core again. If she allowed Ivy to do this for much longer, she'd surely peak before she had her chance with Joker. Hopefully he knew this. Still, it felt amazing and she had her Puddin's hands wandering all over her upper body for the time being. Joker never did this with her before so she felt a sense of excitement. She let him squeeze, caress, and pinch her now reddening nipples until she tried something a little more bold and took one of his hands for herself. She brought it up to her mouth and inserted his ring and forefinger inside for a tongue lashing. His digits moved slightly, flexing and sliding around.

Ivy was really pushing against Joker as she drew closer to her climax. Her voice was muffled by Harley's body but it didn't stop the other two from hearing her groans. Her bucking hips told Joker that she was about to dive into rapture.

He slipped his hand from Harley's mouth and leaned forward to wrapped his arms around Ivy's waist and crush her tiny body under his weight. It gave him deeper penetration plus he had a personal closeup of Harley's nether region and Ivy's tortuous tongue. He was also within reach of both by mouth. He let his own tongue creep out and it joined Ivy's in delivering the ultimate pleasure sensation to the blonde.

Harley's screams were boisterous and wild, music to his ears.

Then Ivy suddenly stopped teasing Harley and her mouth just hung open and her eyes squeezed shut. Her body tensed and breaths deepened as the raging fires swirled and finally exploded with a grand finale. Ivy cried her pleasures to Joker as she slowly came down from her high. Her body became limp and her arms flopped down to her sides.

"One down..." Joker mumbled, still smiling and he lifted himself off Ivy, who was still too tired to move. He slowly crawled up the mattress towards Harley. Her face was flushed and she averted her eyes from him with extreme shyness. "Why so nervous? I promise I won't bite hard," he joked and grabbed onto her foot. He then pulled her towards him, her rear sliding into his thighs and he pushed apart her knees. "Never thought our relationship would turn in this direction," Joker said and winked at Harley. He then pushed against her legs with his torso so his face lined up with hers, "I wanna see your face when I sink in..."

Now she turned her head away completely but Joker's hand grasped her cheeks and turned it back to face him. Her skin was red and her eyes were glazed over with ecstasy. He held her face still as the tip of his penis traced along her slit and then glided inside. Her eyes shut entirely as his length stretched her far.

"Boiling," he said, enjoying her warmth. He let go of her face and balanced himself on his elbows. His hips began to move at a relatively fast pace.

Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

His voice was seductive, "I like it when you smile."

That made her grin even more pronounced, "Stop making me blush," she said and shied away again.

For once, he granted a request and decided he was going to get the job done. He lowered his face to her neck and started licking the tender flesh, ravishing every inch while his loins began filling with an agonizing heat. He was getting desperate for release and sped up.

She swore he was like a ticking time bomb the rate he was going. She could barely keep up with him.

Joker could feel her chest rapidly moving up and down and her legs were squeezing tighter around his waist. He let up on her throat and kissed along her jawline until he reached her lips where he coaxed her to separating them and allowing him entry. His turquoise tongue slithered inside and intertwined with hers. The kiss lasted quite a while; at least until he could feel Harley's body begin to vibrate. Her back was arching and her lower belly rubbed against his.

He watched as her head fell back and her moans grew deeper and chest rose and fell, almost to the point of hyperventilation. She squirmed and entangled her fingers through his hair, gently pulling the strands. When her climax neared, her hands slid down to his back and her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving marks behind.

With a few more deep thrusts, he had Harley screaming like a banshee as her orgasm struck. Her entire body stiffened and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He took advantage of her wide open mouth and planted another kiss. Her cries were muffled but he found it so erotic. He watched her ride out the remaining waves of sexual insanity and enjoyed being able to look her in the eye. It seemed as though she wasn't able to focus on him during her peak. Those pupils of hers were dilated; suggesting she was still shrouded in the cloak of euphoria. Her blond hair was sprawled all over the sheets and he actually found her highly desirable like this. He released the kiss, knowing it was his turn to open the gates of passion.

Orgasm hit him hard and he grunted his satisfactions all the while loading up her womb with his fiery essence. When the ride ended, Joker slowly slid out of her and flopped down to her side, still breathing heavily. His hair was sticking to his neck and sweat dripped down his brow, but he didn't care. Endorphins kept him relaxed and calm.

Though exhausted, Harley rolled over and peered at Ivy, whom was still awake and now sitting up, looking dazed.

Joker looked at the two women and rolled his eyes before closing them. A slight smirk took residence on his face. He planned to sleep now, but then he felt two bodies suddenly curl up next to him.

He quickly peeked through tired lids and saw that the girls had each claimed a side of him and rested their heads on his chest. It was far too late in the night and too much for him to boot them both out now so he did something unexpected...wrapped his arms around each of them in a tender embrace. He knew Ivy would be kicking herself in the morning and there was no way he'd ever let her live it down. As for Harley? Well, he'll figure out some form of punishment for keeping him up so late, even though technically it was his fault. Still it was fun to torment her.

With happy thoughts, Joker drifted off to sleep.


End file.
